


Eyes That Should Have Been Blue

by yahootoldyou



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Vision - Freeform, leia has the force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yahootoldyou/pseuds/yahootoldyou
Summary: Leia and Luke have a powerful vision and deal with the aftermath.





	

“Han, slow down!” Leia curses as she stumbles through the Falcon, trying to keep her balance. Her knee hits durasteel again and she shouts but continues on the way to the cockpit. The Falcon dives to the left and she flies through the opening, landing in Luke’s lap. He grips her there, arms snaking around her waist and pulling her to him for safety. She closes her eyes as she hears Han and Chewie screaming at each other.

“Brace yourselves!” She hears Han shout before she feels herself fly from the chair, still interlocked with Luke, and crash into something. Her side lights up in pain before the galaxy goes dark…

 

 

Leia stumbles forward, catching herself on the bare trunk of a column. The ground is scorched, screaming out the echoes of a battle lost long ago. There are carcasses of clone amor from the Clone Wars surrounding her as she moves again. She has to find Luke and Han, has to leave this ghost yard. There seems to be whispers in the walls, the kind of whispers that ache so much they seem to eat your soul. Her heart is beating, she can’t hear past the dull roar in the air, the feeling that something went terribly wrong here, that she shouldn’t be here. She isn’t sure what planet she’s on, the Falcon had fallen into the atmosphere after they had been shot down by Slave I. What had happened here? What did it have to do with her? 

She hears a grunt and moves toward it, trying to keep pressure on the gash in her side that hurts so much. Moving over more wreckage, she finds Luke lying on the ground covered in dust. She crouches besides him, brushing the dust from his forehead as blue eyes open to meet brown, confusion reading easily in them. She smiles, trying to keep the wince out of her features. 

“Luke? You okay?” She asks him, stroking his cheek with her thumb. He goes to speak before coughing, dust exploding from his mouth. He winces and she can sympathize as she finally falls from her crouch to her knees, the pressure on her side too much to bare. Luke shifts up onto his elbows and he inspects her side from his vantage point, a worried crease settling between his eyebrows. 

“Me? Leia, are you okay?” He finally stands and pulls her up into bridal style, sweeping her off of her feet. Other than the dust Luke appears unharmed which she’s thrilled about because now he can find Han and not be slowed down. Luke, however, keeps her moving with them. At one point, they both shiver as they pass a corpse. The air seems so chilled both stop, looking back at them. In the stack they can see the shine of metal and move forward to investigate, Luke placing her back on her own two feet.

“Is that?” She asks and Luke looks pained as he nods. A lightsaber. They found a lightsaber in the remains of what must have been a Jedi. Except-This shouldn’t exist. Luke looks up at Leia and they look back at the dead Jedi. The dead Jedi who should have decayed far before now. 

“Does this seem weird to you?” She asks and Luke nods, leaning over a little to make walking easier for her. Dead Jedi cover the floor, the force humming with the horror and pain experienced in the building. Luke and Leia grieve for the loss, a loss that occurred before their birth. 

Suddenly, at the end of the hallway, a figure all in black emerges. Both startle as they look up towards the man. Luke shoves Leia behind him and reaches for his father’s lightsaber on his hip, ignoring the slight hiss in pain from Leia. The man, though, doesn’t seem to pay any attention to them and Luke bends, allowing Leia to hop onto his back. They take off after the man, lightsaber and blaster held at the ready. Leia’s vision blurs slightly and she straightens, slipping off her jacket and ripping the sleeve off of the body and letting it fall to the floor behind them. From there, as Luke rushes after the black robed man, Leia ties the sleeve around her midsection, applying pressure and bandage to her gash. Now, dressed in only a white tank top and leggings with a white sleeve staining red she looks like an angel stuck in war.

Luke finally follows the man up a set of stairs and into a round room, chairs placed in a circle surrounding them. The man stays frozen but Luke and Leia see the bodies of children littering the floor as yellow eyes meet blue and brown when the man turns just his head to look at them. The corpses of clones and Jedi allow them to finally place some of the pieces together. This is the Jedi Purge, Order 66, she had learned about it in history class as a youngling. A youngling much like the ones who lie on the ground gazing up at them helplessly. The man’s yellow eyes still watch the two teens as they finally focus on him again. Which would place her and Luke inside of the Jedi Temple… Which was impossible because the old Jedi Temple on Coruscant was the Imperial Palace…

“Who are you?” Luke demands as he shifts the girl onto the floor besides him. Her side screams in protest and she moves to sit in one of the chairs surrounding the room, the force screaming. She finds herself overwhelmed with images of purple light and calm anger, righteousness and pride as well as selflessness and leadership. For a moment, she swears she can hear the wind howling through her ears and is left with a name, one name and a destination. Windu… 

Another two Jedi lay at the man’s feet, one with a shock of blonde curls and closed eyes, a scar going over one of them. Blue… They should be blue. The man’s yellow eyes focus on her gaze and they droop slightly, losing the sharpness he’d retained the entire encounter. Next to the blonde is a man with gingery hair and a beard, his eyes are open, they are glazed, yet they remain the color of the oceans on Naboo. A fantastic green blue. Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you’re my only hope…. The monster shifts his feet to protect the bodies of the men, clearly they reside closest to whoever he was. Obi-Wan would be Ben but he’d been alive until just a year ago and Han and Luke had said he looked much older. The man looks at her for a second longer, gaze dropping to her side and softening before he looks up at Luke again. 

“Your friend is hurt, you should take her away from this place. I have no quarrel with you.” The man in black is speaking to Luke who scoffs and narrows his eyes. The man in black has turned to face them, face one of calm indifference but Leia can see the trails of tear marks there. 

“I am a Jedi, like my father, like Ben! You have killed everyone here!” Luke is trying not to cry with the force screaming because of what has happened to the creatures who once lived in these halls. The man just laughs in response, mumbling something that sounds like, ‘your father was no Jedi.’

“The force is with you, Young Skywalker, but you are not a Jedi yet.” And with that, the force blurs around them, startling them into awareness as Han shakes them frantically. 

 

 

“Luke? Leia? Chewie get the Falcon ready I think they’re finally waking up!” Luke groans, raising to his feet as Han lifts Leia into his arm. She feels her side scream in protest and looks down to find Han’s shirt sleeve bandaging her there. She could have sworn…

“Chewie, set location to Polis Massa, we gotta get the Princess to critical care,” Han pauses, smiling down at her with his dazzling smile as he carries her into the Falcon carefully, setting her down on the bed in the back. He sits with her as she falls into the healing coma of whatever she felt be injected into her arm. She smiles briefly and allows the calm to overtake her, thinking of yellow eyes and tear trails. 

“She seems to be back in perfect condition, but you should allow her some rest over the next couple of days. She lost a lot of blood…” Leia hears the doctor say to… Luke and Han? She’s not sure how she knows that without opening her eyes. Her side doesn’t ache anymore and she’s no longer wrapped in the shirt bandage utilized in times of distress. Yellow eyes… Her eyes shoot open and she searches for Luke and Han desperately, feeling infinitely better when they appear by her side.

“Shh… Leia you’re okay, you’re okay…” Han whispers in her ear as she looks into Luke’s bright blue eyes. Blue eyes. Blue eyes. Eyes that should have been blue. Her eyes narrow slightly in concentration as she remembers the vision, unaware of what it has to do with Luke other than he had been there with her. He looks at her questioningly and she forces her features to relax as she looks away from him. She’ll talk to him about it in private later. She takes Han’s hand and leans into him, smiling up at Luke. They’re all okay for now, all safe from the Empire and Vader-

Leia gasps as she passes out again, the realization too heavy for her drugged out psych. 

In her dream world, she sees brown eyes filled with tears and blue ones that harden in anger and hatred. She sees flames and hears screams more painful than anything she’s ever heard before. She sees the beautiful lakes of Naboo she had visited during her childhood. She sees interlocked fingers and flashes of blue plasma, hears the hush of whispers and feels the love before they’re all ripped from her, leaving her with the distinct noise of Vader’s respirator. She sees, she realizes, she knows… And then she wakes up again, one word on her lips. 

“Vader!” She gasps out, once again hushed by the comforting hands of Luke and Han. Vader, Darth Vader. That’s who the man was in the temple with her and Luke, that’s who had refused to fight them. Yet he wasn’t Darth Vader at all…

Blue eyes that resemble Luke’s so much hide behind her eyes and she struggles to stay calm. She smiles her politician smile at the boys she’s grown so close to and they seem to buy it, her shields up so high around her that even Luke can’t see through it at the moment. Luke… She’s missing puzzle pieces that are crucial for anything she has seen to make any sense. What did it have to do with Luke? And what did any of it have to do with her? Leia had a grim determination to find out. 

 

 

Return of The Jedi Era

Leia sits and thinks of what Luke has revealed long after Han has fallen asleep in preparation for the morning. She sits and pictures Luke with his bright blue eyes, now knowing why they had struck her after seeing the man’s yellow ones. The yellow should have been blue, the blue of her father, Anakin Skywalker. Because that’s who they had seen, that’s who had let them go in their vision, not Vader. The force had given both Skywalker children the opportunity to see him, encased in his own personal purgatory, trapped within the very darkness he had chosen. Luke was her brother and Anakin her father. Vader was her father. The puzzle clicked together and Leia sobbed for her lineage, her future, her past, her brother. She just hoped Luke was okay in the end…

**Author's Note:**

> this was just an idea i couldn't get out of my head. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
